My Health, Your Forgiveness
by Dreams To Life
Summary: She's a girl near the edge and she's hitting rock bottom. Why bother with her? She too broken to heal. "Why was Kadri killing herself like this? She's too smart for that." So they said.  OC-Bakura
1. Kadri

Ghosts have always been there. I didn't wake up one day and see them floating around my room. They were transparent when I was a child, but now I can never tell if they're dead or alive unless they want me to see.

"Kadri. Have you finished your homework?" My mother said in Estonian, giving me a stack of cookies and some juice. She was born and raised in Estonia, but moved to Japan when she got married to my dad. They raised me here, and I hardly speak Estonian at all.

"Not yet, ema." I head-desked The math homework was so hard I thought my brain might explode.

She left and Katryn appeared. "Homework?" She leaned over my shoulder.

I nodded. She traced a few numbers with her finger before telling me the answers to the questions.

"That's cheating, you know." I mumbled dryly.

She shrugged. "At least you'll know the answers to these questions. And besides, who'd believe you if you said you'd cheated off your ghost friend?"

Katryn was, and still is, my best friend. She had died three years ago, so she still looked like a 13 year old, blonde, bug-eyed girl. Whereas I looked like a sallow-skinned, stringy haired 16 year old.

"Have you eaten anything today?" She asked when we'd finished. My eyes drooped tiredly besides the fact that it was barely 7 o'clock.

I gathered my books. "I can't remember." I lied easily.

She pointed at the cookies my ema had brought for me. "Eat, or I'll go scare your mother."

I gave her the look, which softened her hard features. "I can't." I muttered.

"It's been months, Kadri!" Katryn yelled, raising her hands. "Please eat something! You're getting sick. You can't stop eating just so some boy will notice you."

I physically recoiled. "He's not just some boy. I love him." I felt tears prick my eyes.

"He left you! Let him go!" Her words were finalising, so I turned, grabbed my bag, and left the house.

"Kadri?" My mother called after me.

I waved back at her, faking a smile. "I'll be back later."

As soon as I was out of sight, I broke into a sprint. I felt the tears poor down my face and neck. I didn't know where I was going, but before long, I was on the bridge. This damned bridge that caused so much of my pain. My feet carried me to the exact spot. My knees gave way and I began to sob pitifully. Right at this spot, three things that changed my life happened. Katryn was pushed over the side rails by bullies, the love of my life broke my heart and the place where I'd attempted my suicide.

I began to run again. I couldn't bring back the memories I'd shoved into the back of my mind.

I ended up getting onto a bus, I had no idea where it was going. It was fully packed, so I had to stand up next to a few teenagers in the Domino High School uniform.

I saw one of the boys look at me for just a second in curiosity, then turn back to his friends. Turning away to look out the window, I looked at the passing buildings until I felt someone staring at me. The boy was looking at me again, he looked away shyly when I caught him. He had these perfect dark eyes, that held a curiosity and just a hint of an invitation.

'Well, that's strange.' I thought to myself.

"Kadri!" I jumped a mile in the air when Katryn appeared next to me.

I tried not to look too conspicuous as I talked to her quietly, but I still got quite a few stares.

"Kat, if you're here to make me take a side trip to Burger King, forget it." I nearly snarled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her looking at the teenagers I had seen. More specifically, the boy who had been looking at me.

"You're not even listening to me!" Rolling my eyes, I pressed the stop button and got off at the next stop.

She followed, probably only because the Domino High students had gotten off too. "I am so listening to you."

Feeling around my bag, I pulled out the pack of cigarettes I always kept hidden there. It was hard to find my lighter in my messy bag. "Shit, where the Hell is it?" I muttered. When I eventually found it, I lit the smoke and took a long breath.

"You do realise that stuff only makes your anxiety worse, right?" I swear, sometimes Kat never gave up.

"Right now, I don't give a shit. You're giving me a headache." I started walking away from her.

She began to run after me, but I just walked across the road.

The last thing I remember was a thumping noise and Kat yelling my name.


	2. Bakura

The beeping was all I heard. I opened my eyes wearily and knew exactly where I was, unfortunately, so did my father.

"What were you thinking? Do you even think anymore?" He wasn't angry, just really worried; but it didn't stop me from cringing.

"I'm sorry, daddy." My voice was quiet and I couldn't look my parents in the eye.

"Oh, sweetheart." He sat beside me. "I'm just glad that those high schoolers were there to call the ambulance."

I thought back. The only thing I could remember was those gorgeous brown eyes. "What the Hell happened?"

He put a strand of dark brown hair behind my ear. "You were hit by a truck, it's a miracle you're alive. You were only out for a few hours, with no serious injuries."

Somehow I wasn't surprised; I knew something like this would happen. I just thought It would have been a conscious effort to push myself in front of moving traffic.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in. She shooed my parents out of the room and told them I'd be fine overnight, I reassured them I would be. As she turned off the lights, she pointed out the call button and emergency stuff along with breakfast times and when the doctor would visit.

"Goodnight Miss Saar."

"Thank you."

~YGO~

The next day, I woke at the un-Godly hour of 6am when my cellphone buzzed on the side table.

"If it's Shannon one more freaking time about the damn party, I'm going to kill her." I was not a morning person.

It wasn't Shannon, or any of my friends. It was an unknown number and they left the message of: "3pm, Domino Park. Be there or I'll come get you."

So of course, what do I do? I beg to be let out of the hospital and left to myself to go find this person. Yes, I really am that stupid. And yes, my PARENTS are that stupid. Even more, the hospital is that stupid.

I wandered around randomly until I found a bench to sit on. I pulled a small mirror out of my bag and examined the obvious damage to my face. It wasn't too bad, I had a scrape on my cheek and a couple of stitches on my forehead, but nothing major. My fringe covered the stitches anyway.

"Good of you to join me. Kadri, isn't it?" I turned to see the boy with dark eyes. He didn't look as curious or inviting as he did the first time I saw him. Nor did he look friendly at all, he radiated evil and malicious energy.

"You're the boy from the bus." I stood up to walk towards him. The evil energy got more powerful and I stopped about 10 feet away from him. A side effect, if I could call it that, of my ghost power was the ability of feeling the spirit energy of people. If they'd been near a ghost, or lived in the same house as one, they gave off a cold energy and smelled faintly of soil. He'd been near a ghost, but the aura was so powerful. It's like he was the spirit, but that's crazy.

He grinned. It was actually rather creepy to see him grin. "I'm Bakura." He stepped closer to me and I backed up

"What do you want?" I backed into the bench I was previously sitting on.

Bakura stopped walking. "I know you saw me. On the bus."

"Well, yes. I think your friends saw you too. Since they were talking to you."

"No. You saw the other Bakura. But, you saw me too. Can't you remember?" He scoffed. "Just because you got a little bump to the head, you think you have brain damage. I just want to know how you saw me."

"You're a walk-in!" I yelped. Now I got it, he was a spirit who took over the body of Bakura, that's why the aura was so powerful.

"Now she gets it." He spoke to himself, then turned back to me. "Now. Who are you? How do you see me when I'm not even there?"

"Well, I haven't a clue. All I know is that I'm Kadri Aya Saar, I'm 16, and I've seen ghosts since I was little. In fact...Kat? I know you're here somewhere. Help me!"

She appeared near Bakura. "He's cute. Can I have him?" She grinned at him.

"I can see and hear you, you know." He gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh shit." She disappeared quickly.

I rolled my eyes. She could be such a spaz sometimes.

"She's so very helpful." Bakura remarked.

"Yup. My bodyguard just poofed. I'm screwed."

I pushed him away quickly and ran as fast as I could. He didn't follow me, and I ran all the way home, which left me with a massive stitch and a near asthma attack.

"Kadri, what's wrong? Didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy?" My mom scolded me.

A shrugged. "I just needed to go for a jog."

She hugged me close. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Safe... Something I'm not sure anything was anymore.


End file.
